This invention relates to vehicular seat restraint systems and, more particularly, to a shoulder belt adjuster which will permit the shoulder belt of a conventional vehicular restraint system to be adjusted in accordance with the height requirements of an individual seated in the respective seat.
Commonly installed vehicular seat restraint systems now conventionally incorporate a shoulder belt which extends diagonally across the shoulder and upper torso of the person seated in the seat and a lap belt which extends across the lap of the seat-occupying individual. Conventionally, the shoulder belt extends angularly between an outboard upper point of attachment on the vehicle and a lower inboard point of attachment usually constituted by the restraint portion of the seat buckle to which the lap belt is also attached. Frequently, a common inertially operable reel is attached to corresponding extremities of the shoulder and lap belts.
One of the major disadvantages of conventional systems is that no means is provided for accommodating the shoulder belt to individuals of different heights who are restrained by the restraint system. Consequently, particularly in the case of children and short adults, the shoulder belt, instead of being a safety device, becomes a source of continual discomfort and, in the case of collision, a frequent cause of disabling injuries.
Of course, a variety of prior art expedients have been provided in an attempt to accommodate this anomalous situation, among them being elaborate restraint systems which include means for lowering the upper point of attachment of the entire shoulder strap system, thus entailing the necessity for providing adjustable attachment means at the upper end of the shoulder belt which does not accomplish the desired adjustment of the shoulder belt with reference to the individual restrained thereby.
In addition, there is not available in the prior art an adjuster which can be installed in a vehicle to accommodate existing conventional shoulder belt systems to eliminate the inadequacies of such systems mentioned hereinabove.